


Christmas Gift

by MIjoker



Category: Blade Runner 2049
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker





	Christmas Gift

K上半身穿著聖誕裝，下半身赤裸地坐在Wallace腿上，他的陰莖跟Wallace的觸碰一起，濕潤且灼熱，衣角被體液染濕，覆在兩個人的龜頭上。他的雙唇抵在Wallace的唇角處，Wallace的手指在他的後穴不斷進出著，潤滑劑不斷被帶出又推進，K的唇瓣因為快感顫抖著卻只能親吻著那片肌膚無法離開。

臀瓣被身後那隻手抓住扳得更開，K下意識地緊繃著身軀卻看見Wallace蹙緊著雙眉，眉心的溝壑像是無聲地提示著K做錯，他半瞇著的雙眼在捕捉到訊息後努力地放鬆，進入體內的手指就在那頃刻間變得更多，幾乎是蠻橫地撕扯開他的甬道。疼痛與摩擦的快感交雜著折磨著K，他壓抑著喘息，抿緊的唇角透過肌膚相觸傳達給Wallace。

他的手指撫摸著K的後腦勺，順著線條滑落至後頸，利用指腹摩娑著側頰，掐緊著他的下巴迫使K的頭顱離開他，將指腹抵上他的雙唇，用力壓著那雙薄唇，「聖誕快樂？」他笑著說，拉長了聲調，迴盪在空間裡，每個音節都令K感到震耳欲聾。

Wallace緩慢抽離留在穴內的手指，黏膩的液體從指縫中溢出一些滴在床單上，剩餘的液體被他遞進K的口腔中，他伸出舌頭緩慢舔舐著，就像第一次做這些事，而他毫無分寸也無法精準拿捏──應該怎麼做才是適當的。

Wallace將陰莖一點一點地挺入K的體內，龜頭撐開腸道讓後穴不斷地因為外來的刺激而緊緊吸附，所有的一切都如此黏膩且緊窒。K幾乎無法緩過氣，被撐開的感受難受得令他蹙緊雙眉，陰莖跟手指畢竟是完全不一樣的粗度，疼痛讓他臉色蒼白，抑制不住那股向脊椎蔓延的痛楚讓他頭向後仰著試圖逃離，露出那脆弱的頸項被Wallace啃咬著，齒尖底下的喉結順著吞嚥而滾動，就像是隻白鵝，高高昂起頭顱仰視著天空。

口腔中充滿著自己與Wallace的味道，而頸項也被掌握在他的手中──Wallace抽離了他的手指，那些唾沫被拉扯出了一些殘留在唇角，與此截然不同的是身後那因為抽插而將液體給不斷撞入後穴中的動作。

肉穴不斷地隨著刺激而不由自主地吸著外來的異物，前液與潤滑劑被隨著動作抽離與抵進。在抽離時一些潤滑劑溢出穴口自腿根滑落，卻將更多的塞進抵至深處。淫靡的抽插隨著K不由自主輕輕搖擺起腰肢而擴大了聲響，每一次抽離與進入的幅度都逐漸增大，直到Wallace幹到K的前列腺上。

快感積蓄過快，像是炸裂的煙火絢爛於脊髓之處，迸發在腦海中，炸開堆疊的厚重情緒化做一片空白。

隨著快感爆發的是呻吟聲，拉拔竄高的呻吟黏膩並著喘息，鼻息間的悶哼變得濃厚，K的手指下意識地抓撓著Wallace的臂膀，那雙蔚藍的瞳孔滑落淚水，暈開焦距使一切模糊，眼角處泛紅著，睫毛輕輕顫著，半閉著的雙眼不知自己正直視著誰──「先生？」「噓。」Wallace親吻上他的雙唇，逐漸加重力道，直到疼痛在彼此的唇肉間漫開，一點點鐵鏽味自齒尖下散至口腔中。

一下又一下，每次抽插都抵在前列腺上，這個聖誕節被性愛占據拉得過長──幾乎橫跨午夜──直到Wallace在他耳邊說：「繁星為指引迷途而閃爍，而你耀眼。」

「送給造物主的禮物。」


End file.
